Share
by MsLonelyGirl
Summary: Hikaru had throught Kaoru would never do this, but he was wrong. Could they patch things up before it's too late? Companion piece to "Split" but can be read separately. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey, it's me again! :-)**

**Here's another fanfic for your enjoyment. R and R if you like.**

**Companion piece to "Split" but may be read separately.**

**Enjoy!**

**SHARE**

_ "I love you, Haruhi."_

Hikaru's heart pounded as he dashed aimlessly through the carnival and out into the street. He still couldn't believe Kaoru would do this to him. How could he? How could he, when he knew Hikaru was also in love with her?

He felt the wind rushing in his ears, remembering the few snippets of hints that Kaoru knew exactly just that.

_ "You're always hovering around, trying to hit on Haruhi."_

_ "Me? Who would want to hit on that short-legged fox?"_

Tears stung Hikaru's eyes, recalling the moment of their fake-fighting when his twin shoved to his face what he had been seeing in him. _He had known that long, and yet...and yet..._

Hikaru tried to run faster, if only to drown out the pain. It should not be this way. He and Kaoru had always been together, sharing everything. Then Haruhi came.

Then this.

_ I loved her first!_ he wanted to shout out, but no words came.

_ "Can't anyone see? He's still in love with her, it's pathetic...no, wait, he's pathetic."_

_ "Hey, Hikaru, what's wrong with you? Are you jealous?"_

_ "Why should I?"_

Why should he, indeed? Hikaru laughed bitterly, trying to focus on his way out. He even recalled how Kaoru had fixed that date between them. Now, that same guy who tried to match him with Haruhi was the one declaring his love for her, right here, right now, in this carnival.

He had never thought of it, until now. Until a few days ago, when Kaoru confronted him with it.

_ "You love her, don't you?"_

_ "So what if I do? What is it to you?"_

_ "Well...I love her too. And if you're not going to do anything about it, I will."_

_#############################_

The first major fight between the Hitachiin twins caused quite a stir in the whole Ouran High. The cause, unfortunately, remained oblivious to it all.

The once-inseparable brothers parted ways. Hikaru had gone to Mori-senpai's, while Kaoru went to Hani-senpai's. The whole "brotherly love" act disappeared. They never talked to each other again.

Until Hani-senpai broke the news that Kaoru had asked Haruhi out to the carnival. Said he is finally going to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

The news took Hikaru by surprise. He dashed after them, hoping to get his chance before it's too late. Finally, he found them having snacks together in one of the tables in the kiosk. He was about to approach them when he saw Kaoru stand and take Haruhi's hands.

Then the words spilled out.

"I love you, Haruhi."

And Hikaru felt his blood run cold.

#############################

Now, as he sat on a mat within Mori-senpai's dojo, Hikaru reflected upon all of this. He realized that, they may be twins, but each of them are still a different person. He had to face the fact that one day, he'll lose his twin brother. That one day, they will go their own separate ways. If his brother would be happy with his life, then who is he to stop it?

"Hikaru."

He started when he heard that all-too-familiar voice of his twin brother.

"Hey, Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "Why are you here? How did you know I was here?"

"Hani-senpai told me you're here, so I came to find you." Kaoru's tone sounded somber, as if there's something he badly wanted Hikaru to know, but can't tell him yet.

"So...how did it go?" Hikaru forced himself to say. "Did she...I mean, are you..."

Kaoru cut him off. "What are you talking about?"

Hikaru let out a sigh. "I...I saw it. I mean, I heard what you told her."

"And...?"

"And that's it. What's there to add?" Hikaru added irritatedly.

Kaoru laughed. "Geez, bro, next time you trail me, make sure to stick around until the end, not until midway."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "You mean...you knew I was there the whole time?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I even intended for you to hear what I have to say to Haruhi. Obviously, you didn't stay around to hear the rest of it."

Hikaru looked at him, puzzled. _The rest of...what is he talking about?_

"Well, anyway," Kaoru continued. "Do you still wanna hear what I told her?"

Hikaru only nodded, too surprised to react.

"Well, like you heard, I told her I loved her. But there's something else. I said that I loved her, but even if that was, I love you more, Hikaru. And as my twin I care about you more. So, I said, we'll still remain friends, and I'm leaving her to you... hey, Hikaru, are you listening?"

Yes, he heard it all. Kaoru did love Haruhi, but not as much as he loved him. And he needn't worry about his twin being his rival. For the first time in days, he cracked a smile and gave Kaoru a hug.

"You're welcome," Kaoru smiled, hugging his brother back. Then they broke apart. "So I'll be here to support you all the way. Go for it! I'll help you with her." Then he grinned mischievously. "Although I know you'll lose to Tono anyway."

"Why you...!" And Hikaru knocked Kaoru's head. The brothers are back.

Not so far away, the two cousins watched the twins tumble.

"Everything ended well, ne, Takashi?" Hani-senpai remarked.

"Hmm," Mori-senpai answered, and allowed himself a smile.

########################

The next day, the twins are back together. Obviously, they have patched up and were back to their same old mischief-maker selves again. But one thing has noticeably changed.

While Kaoru remained red-haired, Hikaru now sported an ash-gray mane, much to the disappointment (however temporary) of some.

However, the twins knew the reason for this.

As Hikaru had explained to Kaoru that morning, he had to be himself. Not that he had wanted to part from Kaoru. Hikaru is, and always will be, part of Kaoru, and vice-versa. But the events of the past few days made him realize that no matter how similar they are, they will always be different. Hikaru will always be his own person, just as Kaoru is his own person. Hence, the different look.

But even then, Hikaru knows one thing: Kaoru will always be there for him, and he will always be there for Kaoru.

And that part of him, he is willing to share.

**END**

Well? :-)


End file.
